Of Gods and Aliens
by The Nameless Scribe
Summary: When Aliens invade your adoptive home, whats a Kryptonian to do? He shows off exactly what he can and can't do under a Yellow Sun. Welcome to Earth, Third Rock from the sun. ON HIATUS
1. Welcome to Earth

My name is Dru-Zod of the Kryptonian house of Zod, and I am a baby.

I wasn't always a baby, or a Kryptonian for that matter, Once upon a time I was a human adult who read stories like this for fun. Now though it seems I'm in the story.

I should probably clear up a few things. For one, I am not the General Zod that you first assumed I was. I am in fact his son. The House of Zod has a very long history of naming their first born sons Dru-Zod and they then go and become Military leaders. Its basically expected at this point that I would go do the same.

At least… That's what would have happened if Krypton hadn't gone Kablooey.

Jor-El Had predicted what would happen to Krypton and has been trying to convince the council for months, at least that's what Zod has told his wife and my new mother, Ursa.

And that explains why i've found myself in an escape pod aiming towards earth alongside Kal-El, the future Superman.

It should be fun… I'd have to be careful to stay away from Kryptonite. I'd probably become a hero of some sort. Maybe Ultraman? Take the alternate evil Superman name? Nah…

And it was with these thoughts that I got launched into space as Krypton slowly started going critical.

And right there is when fate decided to fuck with me.

Because apparently One Earth cant hold two superbabies at once.

As we rocketed through space, a small piece of junk hit the side of my pod with enough force to knock me off course and damage my small vessel. Not enough to damage the life support of course, that would have been helping. Instead it hit the very hard to reach spot that would damage the navigation part of the pod.

Therefore my ship never readjusted and aimed straight at a black hole.

I mean… On the bright side with my short time in this reality I was given proof that the multiverse theory is real and some of my favorite heroes were real.

On the down side I never gained the power of a kryptonian under a Yellow sun.

Gotta love destiny and fate or whatever controls this shit. In about twenty years time I could have been a god. I could have fought with the Justice League, I could have done so much.

Instead a rock at terminal velocity screwed up my ship and now I'm going to die.

Go fucking figure.

So as I approach the Black Hole, I simply close my eyes and brace myself as much as an alien baby can and wait for the weight of the gravitational mass of the black hole to crush me.

I died once and got here. Who knows? I may end up somewhere else this time. Maybe even the Marvel Universe this time.

But then… The weight never came.

* * *

Opening my eyes again, the Black hole is gone.

What in the hell just happened?

Black holes don't just vanish like that, they collapse in on themselves and do some major damage from what I remember. So where did it go?

Mentally shrugging as i'm still alive, I look at the screen in the pod that was home to the alien GPS thing to see it still working despite the ship being hit by space rock.

This is so weird.

Its almost like some plot convenience or something, but that would be ridiculous. Its not like I'm in a fan fiction or something.

Leaning back, I let my eyes close. I was getting tired… I'll catch up with Clark once we get there…

* * *

Landing on Earth, I was quickly discovered by a small small town farmer and his wife. The Fenton's were nice people, Down to earth and very accepting. Turns out that they couldn't have kids of their own, so they have been meaning to adopt.

Right place, right time I guess.

If I'm right, that means Clark can't have landed too far away. Maybe a state or so away… Once I get bigger, I can make my way to metropolis and meet up with him.

Still need to come up with a name.

As we drove to the Fenton's home, I was quickly gaining knowledge. Evidently I had landed in the middle of Kansas, A town named Smallville to be exact! This meant that I can meet up with Clark sooner than expected!

Then David, the farmer, mentioned something that made me stop in my tracks.

"The pod he crashed in looks like something that rich guy Stark would build, doesn't it?"

Stark?

As in…. Howard or Anthony Stark?

As in… The future line of Iron Man?

No. No no no no no…

This can't be right.

I was in Smallville.

That meant DC, right?

This is all wrong…

Okay… I can adapt… this does change my plans significantly, but I can adapt. Instead of Superman or Batman, I'll have to deal with Thor and Iron Man.

On the bright side, that means that Kryptonite doesn't exist here unless it found its way here with me.

How did I even get here? Was it the Black Hole? Was I severely underestimating my pods structural stability or was it some higher being like Stan Lee or something?

Maybe this is a shared universe… That happened in comics before? Right?

Whatever the case, I had to make a plan. I may actually be one of the most powerful beings in this Universe or I may not be. It really hinges on the 'Shared Universe' Theory. If its shared then there should be a few people who should be slightly more powerful than I am. Doomsday, Darkseid, Sentry potentially, and more.

So for now we wait and determine if its shared or not.

Should be fun…

* * *

 _ **HEY Y'ALL!**_

 _ **Welcome to 'Of Aliens and Gods' Where a Kryptonian SI gets sent to the MCU!**_

 _ **Should be interesting at least.**_

 _ **I would like to thank the user Star445 for this idea. Thanks!**_

 _ **Anyway, this should be fun.**_

 _ **Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts!**_

 _ **The Nameless Scribe.**_

 _ **P.S. I now have several Discord Servers if y'all want to hang out. Its a D &D one named Roll to Die. The link is discord . gg / g2SnG4W**_

 _ **Just without the spaces.**_


	2. Third Rock From the Sun

Chapter 2

Third Rock from the Sun.

* * *

 _ **Hey y'all! Welcome to the second chapter of 'Of Gods and Aliens'**_

 _ **Now to reviews**_

 _ **To the first Guest whom I shall call Steve: Thanks for the check, must have slipped by in the editing process and that has been fixed.**_

 _ **To the second Guest whom I shall call Phil: Glad you enjoy it so far! This will be primarily just the MCU characters, though I will change the Spider-Man timeline a bit and bring in another character to fill in Homecoming and now Far From Home. and I don't plan on there being much if any Kryptonite. I like your plan for the vibranium stuff and the magic, but for right now I think that may be a while before that happens.**_

 _ **Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **To the Third Guest whom I shall call Mike: Yes he did with the assistance of Jor-El**_

 _ **Anyway! Thanks!**_

 _ **ONWARDS!**_

* * *

Nineteen years on Earth had taught me a few things. For one, Superman was infinitely more powerful than anyone ever realized, and that was saying something.

I could benchpress the school bus with one hand, which was theoretically impossible simply due to the size of the vehicle and how awkward it was. The only thing I could figure is that Kryptonians under a yellow sun could produce some form of telekinetic field around what they were lifting in order to make it easier to lift. It has been stated in DC lore that Superman has unlimited psychic potential, so it was theoretically possible…

Anyway, in my time on this earth, I learned a few things. For one, this was not a mixed universe, nor was this the DC universe. This was the MCU.

How do I know? Its actually pretty simple. I read a history book.

No Fantastic Four, No X-Men or Mutants, No nothing.

Just Captain America and legends of Thor and the Asgardians.

Another big indicator is the current climate of this reality. Stark was the Genius Billionaire Playboy that everyone is obsessed with, SHIELD is still the undercover spy agency that nobody knows exist. The only reason I know the exist is because of my knowledge of the MCU and my superhearing. Turns out their facilities, while very secure, was not totally soundproof nor was in x-ray proof.

Another thing I realized is my senses were enhanced to godlike levels.

You know those spiritual teachers who say stuff like 'With inner peace you can feel the flutter of a butterflies wings on the other side of earth.'

I can hear the flutter of a Japanese butterflies wings in Kansas.

That is how great my hearing is, When it first started, it was a veritable wall of sound. I think I accidentally crushed the truck as I stumbled through the yard, trying not to pass out from the noise.

It took me about an hour to finally tune out the sheer cacophony of sound that was everywhere.

I could hear the flutter of a butterflies wings, the cry of a child, yearning for his mother. I could hear the smacking noise of fists against flesh as a husband abused his wife. I could hear the shots of thousands of weapons across the planet firing upon their brothers and enemies alike.

It was heartbreaking and resolving at the same time.

It solidified in my mind why Superman was who he was. When he was raised by the Kent's and he could hear all of this?

It was almost impossible for him to start off evil unless there was some sort of outside force influencing him.

I was seventeen when my adopted parents showed me the pod that I arrived in.

Inside was several items from Krypton.

A skintight Kryptonian suit similar to what General Zod wears in Man of Steel, the Crest of Zod on its chest in a stylized U. Three crystals, one of which was white and one an off gray, silvery color, and the last a Navy Blue color, and finally a holovid.

The Holovid I watched in my room, It was made by Zod and Jor-El to act as a Guide. Zod to train me Physically and Jor-El to tell me more about my powers and the history of Krypton.

Then I realized something else. Zod was trying to subtly convince me Humans were weaker.

It wasn't obvious, but it was almost as if he wanted me to do what he had planned in Man of Steel. Use Earth to make a new Krypton.

It wasn't until the end of the video that I knew that was the case however.

" _My son, Dru-Zod. This message has been recorded a few hours after the end of the previous message. Krypton is Dying. As Jor-El and I explained, our planet will die within the next few days. What he refused to state however was that there would be survivors. I will make sure of it. If this is the case, we will need a home to come to. Earth is at this point our best option. I sent you to earth, not like Kal-El to be a refugee, but as a Zod and a conqueror. You will be our secret weapon and you will be our first contact. You will infiltrate them and then you will destroy them. I shall come later with a warp star engine and terraform the planet so it shall truly become… A New Krypton."_

If I was anyone else… I may have done it. If I was the real son of General Zod, I may have done it. As it stands? Too much work.

Not saying what I have I front of me isn't a lot of work, but as of right now? Taking over the world can wait til after I destroy Thanos.

" _In the pod you were sent in, you will find Three Crystals. The white one will be used to create your Fortress of Solitude. To activate it, you must simply throw it into a clear area of land and wait. Based on the landscape, the Crystal shall create a Fortress based upon that information."_ He continued. _"The Blue Crystal is Jor-El's gift to you. A Database that holds all of_ _the knowledge that Krypton has gained access to. Our Technology, our history, our language, and more. It also holds Jor-Els own memories and personality, creating a sort of Artificial Intelligence to help guide you in your journey. Finally the Gray Crystal holds the best military training on all of Krypton and its outlying systems. I expect you to complete them all. The Crystal also holds all of my own memories and personalities in order to guide you_ _through your training."_

Seeming to sigh, he rubs his face with one hand before looking back at the recording device.

" _In the pod is a Kryptonian Military Uniform. It bears the Crest of the House of Zod. Wear it proudly."_

And with that, the recording shut off.

I was seventeen when I first watched that.

I now stood on the tip of an Iceberg in the farthest known reaches of the Arctic. I was basically on top of the North Pole.

"Well… I guess Santa doesn't exist in this reality… That sucks." I say as I view the harsh landscape.

Pulling the White Crystal from my pocket, I calmly fly up and drop the Crystal on the icy landscape below.

It was instantaneous.

Almost immediately giant crystal structures shot out of the ice, taking the environment around t to make the Fortress.

It was beautiful.

It was also massive I realized as it grew to the point where it touched my foot before it stopped growing. That was at least three football fields tall.

Landing in front of the Fortress, I smirk.

I'm getting there.

* * *

 _ **Hey y'all! Weird chapter that's a bit all over the place, because of that I apologize.**_

 _ **Starting the MCU right with the next chapter! Hope y'all enjoy!**_

 _ **The Nameless Scribe**_


	3. Gaining Power

Chapter 3

Gaining Power

* * *

REVIEWS!

To the Guest whom I shall call Larry: He is far stronger than Thor and far more powerful. Y'all know how Kevin is saying Captain Marvel will be the most powerful hero yet?

WRONG! IT IS NOW ZOD!

MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Also yes. He is super smart and he will be a badass combatant.

HI STEVE! Glad you came back and I see what you were saying. However I will say that I had no idea that the tactile telekinesis was a thing for kryptonians until you said that, I was just commenting on the most feasable way they can do what they do under a yellow sun.

So theoretically, Zod wouldn't know that either do to him being an alternate me. At least in theory.

Hope this helps!

MACK! Howdy! I'll be honest, I watched Man of Steel a total of once. So I forgot how exactly they handled the fortress. So, I decided to go classic with this.

Also, he may be a hero now, but tbh I haven't really decided where he will end up. Who knows. He may becme a god or he may rule the MCU? I have no idea.

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

The Structure was easily larger than anything I've seen in Kansas before. The Fortress was at least three football fields tall by 15 football fields long and wide. The Inside was rather empty, but it did hold a few things. To the left and to the right were hallways with several rooms that branched out into several cavernous halls.

One of them held a couple platforms and a computer terminal while another was completely empty.

The many many rooms littered throughout the massive fortress covered everything else. We had a medbay, a few bedrooms, a workshop, and a few other miscellaneous items.

"This is perfect..." I grin. Pulling out the other two crystals, I insert them into the terminals and watch as they glowed for a moment before subsiding. Then two holographic people came to be.

"Aah. Dru-Zod the younger I presume?" a voice belonging to one of them asks. His voice was refined, as if he were a scholar or a scientist.

"Of course he is." the other replied. His voice harder, like metal. "He looks just like a Zod!"

"Right, right! Of course!" The first one who, according to his outfit and the crest of El on his chest I assumed to be Jor-El, said.

"Jor-El?" I ask to confirm. "General Dru-Zod?"

"In the hologram." Jor-El replies with a smile.

"of course." Zod replies.

"You have definitely grown since I last saw you in the flesh." Jor says with a small smile as he starts to walk around me. "How old are you now?"

"Nineteen in earth years." I reply. "Though it's not the same Earth as the one Kal-El was sent to."

"Excuse me?" Zod says. "What do you mean, not the same Earth. There is only one Earth."

"Are either of you familiar with Parallel and Alternate Universes?" I ask. When I get a quick nod from Jor-El and a semi confident nod from Zod, I explain.

"My pod was hit by some space debris that damaged my guidance systems. It knocked me off course to the Ditlee Black Hole. My pod rocketed through and when I woke up, the black hole was gone and my guidance systems were operational. When I landed I thought that maybe I had imagined things. However, using the star charts, I determined everything was out of place. The Thanagarian star system seems to have vanished. Instead there is another star system about three sectors to the left where there never was one before."

I of course was not going to specify exactly the other reasons for my knowledge. Not yet at least.

"How is that possible? The only accessible universe is the Phantom Zone!" Jor-El asked in shock.

"Well, theoretically there are infinite universes." I reply. "Its not that big of a stretch for there to be paths between them." I reply. Trips between Marvel and DC were probably some of the most common.

Another thing I realized about my new found gifts was that I was a lot smarter.

"That is true..." He replies with a slight sigh. "So that means that Krypton does not exist within this reality I assume?"

"That is correct." I say. To be honest, I would have enjoyed going to Kryptons wreckage in order to see what I could discover. Whether that be technology, surviving Kryptonians, or other articles of interest, it would have been nice.

"Truly a tragedy..." Jor-El says with a downtrodden sigh. Zod stood in the corner, contemplating what I had said. His plan was now screwed from what I could tell. Unless he would be able to somehow replicate the breach that sent me here, and the sheer probability of that happening was slim to none. He'd sooner appear in Naruto or Looney Tunes than the MCU.

Looking at Zod however, I realized I looked almost identacle to him. I didn't have his bead, but otherwise I looked like a younger version of him with a slightly softer jaw, but… It was somewhat freaky.

"Do you know if Kal…?"

"I'm almost positive he survived and made it to earth safely."

"That's all I need to hear." He says with a raised hand and a small smile. "As long as there is a chance he survived, I am content."

"I am sure your son will be fine Jor-El." Zod finally says as he turns back to us. "But that is not the reason we are here. We are here to guide my son in his journey."

"Of course." Jor-El replies. "Come, let's get to it then.'

* * *

Three years is the time it took for me to finish my training under Zod and Jor-El.

Three years of never ending, backbreaking work to master over a dozen fighting styles, Kryptons science and mathematics, and much more.

However the final results were impressive. Even if I were to be somehow depowered… I could easily defeat the likes of Thor and Captain America with my combat prowess alone. With my powers on top and Zods Military Training under my belt? I was nigh unbeatable.

"I just want to thank you both for all that you have done for me..." I say with a small smile. "And I also wish to say goodbye."

Pressing a button on the terminal, the crystals holding Zods and Jor-Els source code explodes.

"What have you done!" Jor-El exclaimed. "Without those, we will deteriorate until we vanish! You sentenced us to death!"

"That was the point actually." I say calmly. "As Intelligent as you are, you still have a heart for these Humans and the galaxy as a whole. I Wish to survive, and to do so I need to harm quite a few people. I can't have you trying to stop me. As for Zod… He probably would have helped, but I couldn't take that chance."

You know how I said earlier I wasn't sure if i'd take over earth or not? Well… I changed my mind. I now have the training and experience to rival the likes of Thanos himself.

I am, for all extents and purposes… a God.

The holograms start to glitch as they start to collapse in on themselves.

"Good bye, Zod… Goodbye Jor-El."

And with that, I take off into the sky. First things first.

There was I very fancy walking stick that has been split up across Europe… It wouldn't hurt to get it before anyone else.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, finding the staff was an easy feat. Though my X-Ray vision was helpful on that front. Using my strength, I ripped the tree in half to get the first piece. The second piece in the Crypt was again, pretty simple, and the piece in the church was the easiest part yet.

And it was at this point where I was grateful that I was now a master in several Kryptonian fighting styles, specifically Torquasm-Vo and Torquasm-Rao.

Basically they help defend the mind to the point where mentally nothing can affect me and where magic is basically useless.

I love plot armor.

So as the staff didn't affect me, I smirked. Imagine… A weapon made out of an indestructible magic material. Maybe I can smelt it… or get the Dwarves to smelt it…

For now a staff was fine.

Onto the next shiny yet powerful item that I could use.

As it turns out, when you have never been seen before and can move at speeds faster than even the best radars can pick up… nobody really messes with you.

Because they don't realize you are there.

If I was right, the events of Ironman had just happened. So if I was right… The events of the Hulk would follow, then Thor.

I don't want Mjolnir. I doubt I could lift it, but The Destroyer would be nice to dissect. So, blasting off to Starks place, I decide on my next course of action.

So, while they were busy, I went to go meet up with Klau.

And force him to give me his vibranium.

And his skull.

* * *

"Fuck off you wanker!" Klau yells at one of his subordinates. "Tell that son of a bitch that i'm not selling my Vibranium for a measly seven million dollars! I Risked my life for that shit!"

floating outside the werehouse in South Africa where Klau does most of his deals and storage, I smirk.

Time for a show.

Using my heat vision, I melt the large garage door in front of me and simply float in.

Immediately I get a dozen guns aimed in my direction.

"Klau. I'm here for the Vibranium."

"And who the bloody hell do you think you are then?" He asks me in a sarcastic tone. "The bloody Queen of England or somethin? Shoot the wanker!"

Immediately bullets started whizzing at me only to ricochet off and hit the walls and occasionally one of Klaus men.

Making my eyes heat up, they start to glow red.

"Let's try this again. Give me your Vibranium and nobody gets hurt."

Pulling out a gun, he point it at me and fires. Smirking at me as I tilt my head back, his jaw drops as he sees the bullet in my teeth.

Spitting the bullet out and into one of his guards heads, I sigh.

"I guess we'll be doing this the hard way."

* * *

 _ **Ok, so I decided to go the evil route, so sue me. Figured it would be interesting. Net chapter he meets Wakandans and maybe Thor.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_


End file.
